The Teddy Bear Of Guilt
by jackie-88-ac
Summary: Cagalli and Kira birthday fic. Cagalli wants to know why Kira is so nice to her after all the things she's done to him.


Well, I promised that I would update at least once a month, so I actually kept my promise this time. I guess not all promises are meant to be broken. This little one-shot is dedicated to Kira and Cagalli. Happy Birthday! I hope you will spend the time to read this. We authors put a lot of time into our productions and most likely all of us would like you-our cherished readers and reviewers-, to appreciate how much effort we put into this and at the same time doing our homework or actually going to work (for those of you who have a job)and going on with our daily lives. It's not that we don't value your encouragements, awesome comments, and soothing comfort, but some people only read the first few sentences and judge the fanfiction right on the spot. You've probably heard of this expression "Don't judge a book by its cover". It's the same with this. Please think of the meticulous authors! It would be much appreciated!

Btw, their b-day is on May 18th .

Disclaimer: I'm running out of smart-aleck ways of saying I don't own Gundam Seed. I also don't own any of the Matrix movies.

* * *

The Teddy Bear of Guilt

-by Jackie

"Wheeeee!" Six year old Cagalli ran around the house in her light yellow sundress with faint sunflower imprints on it. Her bold golden hair looked like a piece of jewelry shining in the bright sun. She ran out into the backyard and found her older twin brother playing ball with the dog. The bichon frisé perked up his head and started to yip like crazy. The small white dog scampered toward her and lightly pulled the sash that was tied around the young girl's waist.

"Hey! Bad dog!" the little girl scolded the whimpering dog and ran to get her mother.

Meanwhile, Via and Ulen Hibiki were planning the small birthday gathering for their two adorable children. The two parents preferred to use the words "small gathering" than "party". Suddenly, the soft sliding sound of the back door was heard and in stepped a dirt-covered Kira with a small hyper dog running around in circles, chasing its tail.

Looking over her shoulder, Via spotted the family pet and its best friend. Inspecting her son over, she finally concluded that he looked like a chocolate bar. Walking over with a clean towel, she rubbed off most of the dirt and instructed Kira to take a shower. Scowling, he trudged his way up to the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a louder sound than usual. Sighing, Via picked up the tail-chasing dog and brought him over to the kitchen and set him on the tiled floor. Filling the dog bowls with fresh clean water and dry food with a mix of some meat, she fed the dog its lunch. Ulen came into the kitchen and petted the dog. Giving his wife a peck on the cheek, he started to discuss the "small gathering" with his wife.

"So, did you order the custom made cake from the bakery?"

"Yep, I also got the decorations and small party favours from the dollar store."

"I love you for your efficiency,"

"Thank you." The woman laughed and opened the fridge to get a glass of juice.

A flash of yellow caught her eye and she turned to face her yellow-infested daughter. After all, she was yellow from head to toe.

"Mommy…..I was trying to find you," the teary-eyed girl said.

"Yes, dear?"

Cagalli pointed to the sash around her waist. Her golden orbs looked accusingly at the dog and shouted at him.

"See? You made me bother mommy again." The dog looked scared and confused at the same time and barked. In dog language, the short but loud woof meant, "What did I do!" Apparently, Cagalli didn't know dog language, but if she did, she would have strictly disciplined the impish dog. Seriously, he was like the dog from Hell. Only someone like Kira could be fond of a dog like Roxi. At first, Via and Ulen absolutely refused to allow Roxi into the house. But after seeing the kindness and playfulness that Kira and Roxi showed one another, they reluctantly let him in.

Cagalli curiously looked through the bags that contained the cake and purchases from the dollar store. Pointing excitedly at the design on the cake she instantly called out the name of her and Kira's favourite character from their favourite cartoon. Fishing out a bag of balloons, she opened the package and pulled one out of the dangly coloured things and held it up into the air.

"What's this?"

"A balloon, honey." He father said as he sipped quietly on his coffee.

"A what?"

"A balloon." He took a long blue one from the bag and blew large amounts of air into it. Blowing the last bit of air that he could fit before it exploded, he tied the end of the balloon and handed it to his daughter. Examining the long blue squishy thing, she cautiously threw it into the air and watched it float back down. Looking up at her father and mother, she asked if they could teach her how to do blow a balloon.

"First, you stretch the opening of the balloon and then you put it on your lips. Then all you have to do is blow really hard into it. When you can't blow anymore into it, tell daddy or I to help you tie the end. Remember, when you feel that you can't blow anymore into it, don't blow! The balloon will pop!" Via held up her hands illustration.

"Eh….will it make a loud sound?"

"Yep, it'll be hard on your ears. And it'll give quite a scare."

"Reeeeealy……." A naughty smile crept across her face and she beamed up to her parents, imitating a perfect angel.

"Thanks for teaching me."

"No problem." Cagalli climbed the stairs and formulated the flawless master-mind plan that a six year old could. She would stand at the side of the door, where the person couldn't see her and pop the balloon while they were coming out. The current victim: Kira. Chuckling quietly, she stood at the bathroom door, relived that she came on time, she waited for her victim to come out. Paying all her attention to the task at hand, she listened for the clicking sound of the doorknob. Gripping a sharp but harmless needle in her left hand and the balloon in the other, she readied herself for the deafening pop. Finally, her brother appeared at the entrance of the bathroom and she felt like time was dragging and each second was passing by like hours, exactly like how it would appear in Matrix movies. Her hand motioning the needle towards the balloon, she shut her eyes as if it would soften the impact of the noise on her eardrums. A loud POP! echoed throughout the house and her eyes snapped open to see her brother's reaction. What she saw surprised her. Not only a little, but a lot. She didn't get a scream like she thought she would. It was even worse. Kira's reaction: no reaction whatsoever.

"WHAT!" Cagalli was stupefied at how her brother would not be scared at such a surprise. Kira walked towards her with his wet chocolate brown hair and grabbed her hand. Cagalli followed her brother to his room with a mystified look on her face. She was still fazed how Kira was so resistant to all her plans and plots to get him to react somehow. Kira dropped her hand and walked to his bed.

"Wait," he commanded the younger twin. Getting on his hands and knees, he hunted around under his bed. His hand skimming the surface of what he was looking for, he pulled it out and handed the box to Cagalli.

"What's this?"

"Open it" Cagalli pulled the green ribbon on the box and set it aside. Placing the box gently on Kira's desk, she slid off the black cover and peered into the package.

"Oh!" Inside was the toy that she wanted for so long. The one that she would stare at in the shop window. It was the big brown teddy bear with pitch black eyes and leather pads at the hands and feet. Around the neck was a tag that said: "To: Cagalli. Happy Birthday! From: Kira" She felt the tears come to her eyes and flung herself at Kira. She felt guilty for playing such a dirty trick on Kira and he still gave her what she wanted most on her birthday. And yet, she didn't get him anything, not even a card. She hadn't even said "Happy Birthday" to him even though she saw him many times in the morning.

"Uhh….Happy Birthday?" Kira lay there with Cagalli on top of him crying. "What's the matter?"

"I….-sniff-…didn't get you a present…-sniff-…and I played that mean prank on you…I didn't even say Happy Birthday to you this morning!...-sniff-."

"You don't have to get me a present…you don't have to get me anything or say anything to me. I don't mind having you play a prank on me because it means you're there to share my special day with me." He comforted the girl that was now lying beside him, his arms around her.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"What makes it even better is that we have our birthdays on the same date!" he smiled at her.

"Yeah….Are you mad at me?" the female twin asked her older twin brother.

"No…"

"Thanks."

"Hey! Let's go downstairs! I bet mom and dad are waiting for us. They probably have everything set up already." Kira stood up and pulled his sister to her feet, stabilizing her by grabbing her other arm. He smiled at her for the tenth time that day and Cagalli saw that he wasn't lying when he said that to her. All he wanted for his birthday was to have his family with him, safe and happy.

"Thanks for being there for me." Kira whispered, looking at straight at their parents then directly at her.

"You're welcome. Thanks for being there for me too." she shot his phrase back at him.

* * *

After the "gathering" and loads of cake

10:00 pm

Via tucked both her birthday children into bed and kissed them both goodnight. "Good night and sweet dreams, my dears."

" G'night mom!"

"Good night, mommy!" their mother slowly closed the door behind her and the soft thud of the door indicated that she was outside of the room.

"Hey, Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best brother in the whole wide world."

"Thanks. You're the best sister in the whole wide world. I wouldn't trade you for anybody else." He heard a ruffle that signified that Cagalli was staring right at him.

"Even for Lacus?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" he felt his face burn like a million degrees, and he knew that Cagalli knew he was blushing. Suddenly, his shy smile, turned into a boyish smirk.

"And you wouldn't trade me for Athrun would you?" His comment smacked Cagalli right in the face and he knew it was her turn to flush.

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a school-day, you know." Kira stated.

" 'kay. G'night, Kira."

"Good night, Cagalli."

* * *

Is it me or is there too much fluff in this fic? Oh well, I'm a sucker for fluff. By the way, anyone from that C² called "Truth that shatters love"? It's that group of fics that involve love between Kira and Cagalli. If there is anyone from there that finished reading my story above, I really think that you'll like this one a whole lot better. Btw, this story is not in involving any love between Kira and Cagalli. If it's family love, then there is a lot going on in here. Actually, there maybe some love going between them here. But, my favourite pairing is still AsuCaga. The most perfect couple EVER. Since you came all the way here, you might as well review. It's convenient for you and it also gives me encouragement. So, please review!

-Jackie


End file.
